Canopy luminaire assemblies ("assemblies") are used in many areas, such as for gas stations, restaurant drive-through windows, and other areas where over-head lighting is desirable. Canopy luminaire assemblies generally comprise relatively high power light sources to distribute a large amount of light to outdoor areas. As such, these fixtures generally comprise electrical components, including a ballast and a light source connected to the ballast. The ballast and light source are generally housed in a single housing that is then affixed to the canopy. Many of these canopy luminaires dispose the housing above the canopy and then cut a large hole in the canopy through which the light may project. These luminaires may be referred to as recessed box type luminaires. A lens structure may then be disposed on the underside of the canopy.
Over time, it may be desirable to replace existing luminaires for a number of reasons. For example, it is generally desirable to have all luminaires for a given canopy or series of canopies to have the same appearance for aesthetic purposes. If an addition is made, or remodeling occurs, a different looking fixture may be selected. Therefore, it may be desirable to replace or modify existing fixtures to look like the remodeled design. Removing the fixture may leave a large hole that may need to be patched to fit a remodeled design having a different shape. This requires additional labor and, therefore, may create a disincentive to replace existing luminaires with a different design.
Further, patching requires additional labor costs because it involves the use of saws, drills, and other precision tools to fit a new fixture into a void left by the removal of an old fixture. More than one person is required to perform modifications, and the use of general tools is also necessary.
These and other drawbacks exist.